


Voices of the Dead

by Meraki_Moli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eren's dumbass had other plans, Established Relationship, Gryffindor Levi, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I didn't try hard to get out of my comfort zone but at the same time I did, I'm so proud, I've been writing other ereri things for months but this is the fastest finished, M/M, Slytherin Eren, Writing practice, but not really bc it's a one shot, figure i should write that in the tags bc it surprises people, i wanted this to be cute sweet and fluffy, kind of out of character ending for Eren cuz he loves his BF but oh well, sue me, the alpha of the omega, the end is the beginning of what could be an actual story, the summary has absolutely nothing to do with the story, this is a prologue of sorts, unspecified but:, unsupervised use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_Moli/pseuds/Meraki_Moli
Summary: Levi just wants the kiss he’s due and Eren is hearing voices





	Voices of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!
> 
> This is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.  
> The spells cast are HP legit. They come from this website: [ List of HP Spells](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_spells#A)

Levi let's out a soft, "oh," as he's pressed against a wall, spots dancing behind his eyes at how well he's being kissed, and he arches into the hard body in front of him as an arm snakes around his waist--between his back and the wall--and yanks him closer. His fingers tangle in chestnut tresses before he gives a sharp tug, knowing how much the other boy enjoys the action.

A pleased groan is exhaled into his mouth and Levi shivers, tugging a tad harder. Angling his head sideways, Levi pulls the boy closer and slides his tongue against the floor of Eren's mouth as said boy's own tongue does its own sweep in his. Levi hums in content as Eren sucks his lower lip into his mouth and nips at it before tonguing over the spot and Levi swallows it down again.

As far as kissing goes, Levi will never tire of the way Eren kisses him. Eagerly, fervently, like there’s nowhere in the world Eren would rather be than rediscovering the taste of Levi even though he never leaves him alone long enough to forget. Levi gets drunk off of these kisses, one is never enough and every time Eren presses his mouth against Levi’s, Levi falls just a little bit more in love.

As Eren's hands slide lower and he presses just a _bit_ closer while he practically purrs into Levi’s mouth the shorter man is lurched forward, arms tightening unconsciously around his boyfriend as their mouths are wrenched apart. Eren's head whips around, glancing up and down the passageway, eyes alert, but the only sound Levi hear in the corridor is his own panting.

Still trying to get his bearings, Levi tilts his head back until the back of his head touches the wall and he sags in Eren’s embrace.

Eren shifts underneath him and Levi turns his head, tiredly, up and down the hall before craning his neck, frowning up at his boyfriend, accusation in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Eren's gaze snaps back to him and he blinks like he's forgotten Levi was there.

His mouth twists, incredulously, down at him, "you don't hear that?"

Levi pauses, listening closely but makes out nothing even when the rapid beating of his heart ceases muffling all other sounds.

"What? What do you hear?"

"It's--I don't know--" And Eren proceeds tugging him down the hallway, not relinquishing his grip on his waist, "--like whispering--” Eren’s other hand raises, fingers only slightly curled. The motion he makes almost fanning himself but it's directed to his ear, as though he is coaxing sound into it, “--in my ear."

Levi sighs, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes-- _good job, Levi._ He gets a pat on the back for that--, "well, if it's whispering in _your_ ear why would I hear it?"

Eren half-heartedly glares,

"I'm serious."

Levi snorts. He's still dragged down the hallway.

He strains his ears to hear whatever Eren is hearing as they stalk the long corridor--stalk on Eren's part, Levi shuffles, going along with whatever Eren is going on about--trying to find the source of the noise Eren _swears_ he hears.

"Eren, I swear to Sina-- if you're--"

Eren scowls and his chin trembles in time with how he's biting down on his lip, distractedly. Honestly, Levi would like to be the one biting on it but he digresses.

The end of the hallway splits into two separate passageways going in opposite directions: one to their right and the other to their left. Eren glances, frantically, between the two before he stomps right.

"What is the voice saying, Eren?" Levi asks in an attempt to mitigate the severity of his boyfriend's expression. "Maybe it doesn't want you following it."

Eren turns to spit something at Levi when the other man holds up a hand, "let me rephrase-- maybe we _shouldn't_ be following it. Especially if it's only whispering in your ear. Maria knows it's probably looking for an idiot to bait."

For once, Eren ignores the goading save for the nasty look he sends Levi's way (that just makes him want to kiss it away) and continues down the hallway; and just as Levi's irritation is starting to throb in his temples Eren stops abruptly.

"What?" Levi snaps attempting to peer around the other man just as he breathes a, " _holy shit_."

Immediately every nasty thing Levi’d thought within the past 5 minutes disappears. His shoulders droop, daunted, at the sight before them and he steps out from behind Eren to stand by his side casting his gaze and wand for any unseen enemies that Eren will surely miss in the blind rage Levi is sure he'll succumb to any moment now.

Eren starts forward despite his boyfriend’s protests shouting, "Annie! Annie!! Can you hear me?"

The young woman is silent from her spot suspended in air, enclosed in a bubble of crystal.

Eren tries confringo first--a blasting curse that causes the target to explode before blasting it to flames. It bounces off the crystal and explodes above their heads making Levi duck and Eren flinch which is a relatively weak reaction in and of itself-- his gaze is focused on the crystal which is still intact and therefore rendering the spell insignificant but, nevertheless, has Levi staring at the other wizard like he’s grown two heads.

“Are you out of your mind?” he hisses.

Eren gets off bombardo and diffindo as well without acknowledging Levi before the other wizard snatches his wand from him. Disarming Eren with expelliarmus, Levi thanks whoever because if the spells had worked there wouldn’t have been much of Annie to save afterward.

Eren turns to him, furious and towering, “are you _not_ seeing this?”

Levi scowls right back an arm outstretched in defense as he gazes up, “ _of course_ I’m seeing it.” Eren just never thinks. “But there’s not going to be much of _Annie_ to see if you keep firing off those stupid spells! We need to get her down first! Launching half-assed incantations is only going to cause this corridor to come down around us.” He shoots a pointed look at him as Eren deflates, anger leaking out of him like air out of a tire.

“Well, what do you propose?” Eren frowns, partly sarcastic and partly patronizing.

" _First_ ,” Levi’s tone and the tilt of his head is condescending, “we get her down.” And turning, he summons the young woman in the gem to them with accio. They both side step without missing a beat as the crystal rushes them.

When it’s come to a stop they approach, Eren watching him with something akin to reverence even through the anger in his gaze. It sets Levi’s blood on fire and he wishes he could just kiss him til he’s satiated. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) Levi knows Eren and knows the other wizard won’t settle when his friend is in obvious need of assistance (not that Levi doesn't blame him, he's just not as altruistic as his significant other to the misfortune of others. He understands it, of course, cares? Not so much).

Levi’s mind goes blank however when he stares at the woman with her eyes closed. Eren is one of the strongest spellcasters in their year, his charms being some of the fiercest and most powerful cast-- they weren’t easily rendered useless. If Eren’s affinity for countering curses and hexes at first glance wasn’t working then Levi wouldn’t be able to pick this apart without more information--he may have been the best duelist in the school but it didn’t amount to much if he didn’t know what he was fighting.

Eren watches him a triumphant gleam in his eyes but--really Eren? Is everything a competition? Your friend is in comatose--just before Levi can admit defeat and suggest they do the smart thing and _tell a professor_ rushing footsteps echoes around them in the hall.

Eren leaps around the crystal casing, shoving Levi behind him roughly to shield the smaller man from whatever threat may be coming even without his wand.

Levi is only a little irritated and a lot fond (all of this directed at his significant other) when Professor Rico rounds the corner, expression stern as always.

She’s barking out their names before her eyes rest on Annie, and gasps echo around her from the accompanying students-- _fucking snoops--_

Eren straightens a little taller, not in defiance but in defense (taking his wand back while he's at it), ready to plead his--and Levi’s--case.

Surprisingly, the white-haired professor doesn’t say anything to them, immediately turns and ushers the students out and away.

“Back to your dorms everyone. Now. No one is to step foot outside their common rooms for the rest of the night." Students groan but she pays no heed. "Erwin, fetch Headmaster Pixis.”

“Right away ma’am,” the 8th year head boy runs down the hallway in the opposite direction and is out of sight, as are all of the students save for a specific group of 4 and a lollygagging bunch of 5 the last to disappear.

“What happened?” she growls, “why weren’t you two at dinner?”

Levi flushes going to step away but Eren only resolutely finds his hand to grasp, forcing Levi to roll his eyes through the affection uprooting in his stomach.

“I was serving detention, and Levi met me after I’d finished,” Eren starts.

“We were going to go to the mess hall, but Eren wasn’t hungry so-”

“You dilly-dallied in the hallways?” she scowls above her glasses and Levi scowls right back.

“If we did? We turned the corner when we were done and Annie was in our faces.” Eren bites.

Levi bites his lip, turning hesitant eyes at his boyfriend that he resolutely ignores.

Rico scoffs, unbelieving, “just like that?” she asks, “‘in your faces?’”

Eren’s scowl deepens, “you don’t believe me?”

Rico huffs and rubs at her forehead. She looks ready to blow but takes one look at Annie and the energy drains out of her in an instant.

“Just,” she waves her hand, “just go to your rooms. We’ll get this sorted out tomorrow. After I’ve talked to headmaster Pixis and the other teachers.”

Eren scowls, stomping away, snatching his hand out of Levi’s. Levi tries not to be bitter about the goodbye kiss he wasn’t given or his evening kiss that was cut short. 

Eren disappears with Mikasa and Armin in tow despite not being in the same houses.

“Why is it always him.” Rico huffs out irritably and to herself but Levi scowls in agreement.

He’s grateful, however, when he turns and sees Isabel and Farlan waiting on him, boondoggling in the hallway. They anxiously hurry him down the corridor even though he can see the questions in their eyes.

Headmaster Pixis arrives as they’re turning the corner and he stops. They watch him worriedly but he waves them off, a promise to explain everything later unsaid. He casts the amplifying charm, sonorus, to hear what’s being said--Levi doesn’t care much for snooping or getting involved in other people’s business but Levi knows his boyfriend and knows Eren isn’t going to let this go (the past 6 years are proof of his knack for getting into trouble) and the more Levi knows about what said boyfriend is going to get himself involved in the better.

He only hears a confusing bit about ‘titan serum’, ‘the awakening of Ymir’, and something about closing Wall Maria’ before calling it quits.

Levi groans, trying to maintain his composure and not drag himself dramatically down the wall--this sounds like it’s going to be a pain in the ass--before making a mental note to go to the library first thing tomorrow and going back to the Gryffindor common room with the two by his side. 

And thus starts one of the most strenuous years of Levi's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I didn’t proofread this but I wanted it to be done today and my brat of a sister wants to get on the computer DX TT
> 
> And my plan is for this to be a one-shot. I don't have much else for this universe


End file.
